Summer 48 Story Challenge
by oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli
Summary: A challenge to write 48 stories based on prompts. The Current Story; Distractions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright. This is a new project that Rena Yumi and I are working on. It's called the 48 challenge. We have a list of forty-eight prompts. I'm going to write a story based on each one. I hope you guys enjoy these!**

**Not Getting Work Done**

"You know what the best part of the pencils are?"

Ulrich raised his eyebrow, not even a little certain of where Odd was going with this.

"I'm going to guess it's the part that writes things. Since these papers were due like, two days ago."

"It was three days ago." The harsh bark of Jim's unhappy voice immediately had them both sitting up straight. The gym teacher looked down at them from over the top of the comic book he was reading.

"Aww come on Jimbo, you know it's not our fault! We just get caught up in all the other stuff that was going on."

"What other stuff? You mean all that sneaking around and being secretive and hiding that you do?"

"Jim, that's all the same thing." Ulrich quipped, earning an angry stare.

Odd resumed chewing on his pencil while Ulrich scribbled in the margins of his nearly blank sheet of paper.

The sound of the clock ticking soon filled the room, only occasionally interrupted by the sound of Jim turning a page of his book. Or Ulrich grunting angrily as he tried to remember something from the classes he wasn't paying attention to.

A good five minutes had gone by, and was marked by Jim slapping his comic book down on the desk and leaning forward to glare at the two boys.

"Alright, Della Dobia!" Odd looked up at the gym teacher, more than a little terrified. "I have to know, which part of the Pencil is the best?"

Odd relaxed and slumped back in his seat. A grin on his face.

"Oh, that's easy Jimbo. But first, I need a little info from you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be Della Robia?"

"What do you know about Napoleon?"

Jim eyed him suspiciously. "I know all kinds of stuff about him, like when he won the battle of Hastings in the late 1850's. It's all from my time there as a traveling historian. But I'd rather not talk about it."

Ulrich groaned and began erasing things and re-scribbling in his notebook.

"Are you sure that's right?" Ulrich gave Odd a death glare. But the blonde continued unabated; "I thought Napoleon was the guy who invaded japan?"

"That wasn't Napoleon."

The arguing continued for another half an hour. Leaving the margins of ulrichs paper completely trashed, and the brunette grinding his teeth angrily.

He threw his pencil at Odd and stalked up to Jim. "Here, this is a good as it's going to get I think."

Jim took the paper.

"'Napoleon was the French emperor of Europe from 1804 to 1835. He is famous for being the World Risk Champion five years in a row.' Huh, I didn't know that." He put the paper down and pointed to the door. "Alright Stern, you can go now while your friend here tries to finish his own paper."

"Oh come on Jim, I can't be expected to finish this in." he looked at the clock. "Six and a half minutes."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have spent so much of the time not doing any work."


	2. Chapter 2

Distractions

So what if he had bad grades. Every teenager had that happen to them at some point. And it was hardly his fault.

Strictly speaking it was her fault. Not that she was doing anything on purpose to be so distracting. It was just the things she did, or when she was around him.

The way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, and that little flick of her hand whenever her hair slipped from behind her ear.

Or when she spoke. Not to mention when she laughed, which was rare enough an event that it absolutely had to garner all of his attention.

So it was weird, one could say, to see how his grades were down an entire letter, if not more, when she was in the same class.

He was actually obsessed with her. If you looked up the definition for the word it would describe exactly the way he felt about her. [He didn't actually know what the definition of Obsession was. But he knew that that was what he was feeling.]

She smelled like fruit. He had no idea what kind it was, it might have been some kind of medley. Obviously she didn't wear things like perfume, but it was her shampoo or it was just the way she smelled. He actually let her pin him every so often when they sparred just to have her that close to him.

The bell rang and Ulrich was jarred out of his day dreams. He looked over to the door, watching all the other kids file out and there she was, leaning against the frame, the pale skin of her stomach standing out against the black of her shirt.

He can't help but notice the way her lips twitch upwards at the left corner of her mouth.

It means she's happy to see him too.

"You coming Ulrich?"

"Yeah!" he slid all his books into his bag and stood up.

There was no way he was going to be doing his homework today either.


End file.
